


take a break

by annusmiribalis



Series: zombie-man 'verse [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, MY SONS, i couldnt resist a sick!hams w a soft laurens, in the same 'verse as zm, leave me alone, taking care of him, yes the title is probably cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annusmiribalis/pseuds/annusmiribalis
Summary: When John Laurens opened the door to the now-very-familiar café to meet Alexander Hamilton, he noticed right away that something was off.Alexander was... sleeping. There he was, his laptop open, but he had his head on his arms.Laurens pinched himself. Ow.No, he was definitely awake. Alexander was a different story.alex gets a cold and john cant stop himself from taking care of him. a suggestive comment and fluff follows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a companion oneshot for zombie-man! i had to. i know it's cliché leave me alone  
> this one has way more fluff.  
> enjoy a sick hams with laurens insisting on taking care of him  
> @thxtommy

When John Laurens opened the door to the now-very-familiar café to meet Alexander Hamilton, he noticed right away that something was off.

Alexander was... sleeping. There he was, his laptop open, but he had his head on his arms.

Laurens pinched himself. Ow.

No, he was definitely awake. Alexander was a different story.

 

He tiptoed to his—their—usual table, shooting a glance to the barista, smiling apologetically.

He poked Alexander, earning no reaction.

With a sigh, John leant down.

"Alexander," he whispered, and in a few seconds the man's eyes fluttered open groggily.

"W-what?"

"You were asleep."

The man shot up, glancing frantically around.

"For how long? What- Why didn't you wake me—" He directed this at the barista, who quickly busied himself with drinks. They were heavily acquainted with the man, and did not want to suffer this early in the morning.

"Alexander, your eyes are red. And your nose. You okay?" Laurens let a lacing of concern slip into his voice. He inspected the other man carefully.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what are you—" he paused, and clutched at his throat. He let out a low groan.

"Fuck."

"You're sick, Alexander. You are not working."

"I'm fine."

"No, Hamilton. You are quite clearly not." John sighed, and he was proven correct by another small whimper of pain from Alexander, who continued clutching at his throat.

"How long have you been asleep?"

"I-I don't know, the last time I checked it was 3am. I don't..."

John checked his phone.

"It's 7am."

" _Fuck!_ "

"How do you stay here all night, anyway?" John looked at the barista, who shook his head quickly.

"We don't, uh, bother him, sir. The last time we tried, one of our employees was stuck here for three hours listening to a rant on unacceptable manners. _Three hours_ , sir. He can stay for however long he wants."

John looked back at Alexander with a knowing, fond glance, and his face formed a small smile.

"Please."

"No."

Alexander sighed.

 

———

 

An hour later, they were on their way to John's apartment. After a lot of bickering back and forth, John had made him stay in the café while he went to get a warm coat. Alexander was now bundled up in it, shivering profusely. John could not deny himself the adorable sight; so much so that he almost walked out onto the road at least once. _Oops._

"Where do you live?" Alexander mumbled, his words broken up by the chattering of his teeth.

"You'll find out soon enough." John reached out and took Alexander's hand, clasping it.

"What are you doing, Laurens?" the man questioned, looking at their hands.

"You're cold, Hamilton. I am simply doing my duty of keeping you warm. Shut up and save energy."

He shut up, but John did not miss the tightening of their hands in silence.

 

"We're here." John motioned to his apartment in a fashion not unlike someone showing off their prize cake. It was, however, Alexander noted, completed with much less flourish. His voice was unenthusiastic.

Keeping to the rules of shutting up and saving energy, Alexander said nothing, only nudged him so they could get in quicker. John opened the door, and ushered Alexander in. He took him to a room and pushed him down onto a bed.

"Stay there. I'll be back in a second."

Alexander looked around. Was this Laurens' room? It was minimalistic. He supposed that shouldn't surprise him; the man was quite distant with most things, and this was reflected in his room design. Strangely, he was usually most distant with emotions, especially regarding Hamilton himself; but today seemed to have brought out another side of him. Did he have a patient kink or something? Alexander laughed, and regretted it a second later when his throat started throbbing.

"What are you laughing about?" John asked, eyebrows raised, as he entered with what looked like a medicine bottle.

"Do you have a patient kink?"

He couldn't stop himself.

John blinked and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Hamilton. Be reassured that if I did you would definitely know by now."

"How?" Alexander's voice had a hint of teasing, and John decided to play along.

He leant down and whispered in Alexander's ear.

"Maybe I'll show you later."

The man shivered, and John was fairly sure it wasn't because of his sickness.

He smirked and pulled away, choosing instead to hand Alexander the bottle he was holding.

"Take three teaspoons of these. It'll make you sleepy, so don't get worried about that. And no," he added quickly, seeing Alexander's worried expression.

"You don't dream. I've used it enough. You'll be fine."

The other man nodded slowly and took the bottle, preparing to pour some of the crystal-coloured liquid out onto a spoon. He paused, and looked back up at Laurens.

"Could you, uh... Stay with me? When I sleep. Just in case..."

John looked at him sympathetically. He nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Take that," he nodded toward the bottle, and Alexander did as asked.

 

About half an hour later, John heard his name being called from his room. He walked in, and saw the sight of Alexander bundled up in his duvet, eyes struggling to keep open.

"Come here,"he mumbled, holding his arms out for John to slip into. John smiled and got into bed next to Alexander, who proceeded to pull the man close.

"Goodnight, Alexander," John whispered fondly, pressing a soft kiss to his temple.

"You can call m' Alex," Alexander—Alex—whispered sleepily, before drifting off.

John smiled again, pulling him closer into his embrace.

"Goodnight, Alex." He smoothed Alex's hair from his eyes and pecked his forehead, settling in to sleep.

 

A few hours later—John was disorientated—he awoke to the sound of screaming from the body next to him.

"Alex? Alex!" John sat up and looked at Alexander, who was becoming quieter. He was shaking, but to John's great relief his eyes slowly focused.

"J-John... I.."

"I know, darling. I know, shh, shh. You're fine. I'm here, Alex."

Alex breathed unstably and clung onto John for support, who leant down and pulled the other man into his side. Alexander rested his head on John's chest, and the man could feel the erratic pulse finally slowing down on his neck.

"D'you wanna talk about it?"

"I can't. Too- too much. Just wanna stay here with you." Alex coughed and whimpered, his throat obviously hurting him.

"It's okay. I'm right here, Lex. I'll be right here."

Alexander smiled and intertwined their legs, making sure—in his cute, silly way—that John would be held to his word.

"Lex," he mused. "Like that."

"Good," John smiled. He pecked his nose, noticing the red tint covering the man's cheeks after.

"You're cute when you," Alex paused to yawn. "take care of me. More often please,"

He spoke sleepily, and John couldn't resist chuckling quietly.

"Always, Alex. That's what I'm here for."

Alexander smiled, and snuggled closer to the man, absentmindedly pressing a soft kiss to his neck before slipping away into sleep again.

John smiled to himself. He would take care of him.

Alex had requested it, after all. What else could he do but comply?


End file.
